Empty
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: It was an understatement to say that Reisi was shocked when Saruhiko came up to him and asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with him. ReiSaru. Oneshot.


It was an understatement to say that Reisi was shocked when Saruhiko came up to him and asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with him. Shocked he may be, but that doesn't mean that he isn't willing. This chance might never come again, after all.

But since it is Saruhiko, the way he invited Reisi wasn't the simple "Do you want to watch a movie with me?" but instead, "H-Hey… Y-You are free anyway, right? I-It's not like I w-wanted to ask you to watch a movie with me. D-Don't get the wrong idea. I-It's just that there is no one else who's free, g-got it?"

Those lines are really familiar to Reisi. The person who says something like that… What was it called again? Ah, right, _tsundere_. Saruhiko is such a tsundere.

Reisi's response was, of course, "_Okay then. I would love to watch a movie with you, Fushimi-kun._"

The moment Reisi finished saying that, Saruhiko clicked his tongue and turned back. Reisi can swear that the younger man blushed when he did so. Just the thought of Saruhiko blushing made Reisi chuckle. Isn't that just cute?

When he arrived at Saruhiko's dorm room (he wanted to pick the boy up), Saruhiko looked like he was already ready for two hours or more. Well, isn't somebody just eager? He chuckled because of that, earning a Saruhiko who snapped, "_Tch. What's so funny?_"

Reisi simply smiled and answered, "It's nothing, Fushimi-kun. I just thought that you look excellent with your casual wear."

The boy flushed again and turned back, as an effort to hide his blushing face from his King.

"Let's go, Fushimi-kun." Maybe he should surprise him later by suddenly calling him using his first name.

—-

The movie that Saruhiko planned to watch sold out for that day. He was really frustrated that he contemplated going back home. What Reisi did was to recommend just watching the other movies, saying something like, "It would be fun either way given that you're with me."

Saruhiko glared at Reisi when he stated that, but he looked at the remaining movie choices anyway.

_They're all goddamn love stories._

Before Saruhiko was able to finalize his decision to head back, Reisi already bought two tickets for one of the movies. Saruhiko didn't have the chance to look at the title as Reisi pulled him inside quick.

—-

Saruhiko surprisingly liked the movie. It was about a boy. The boy liked a girl but that girl passed away during a trip with him and their other friends. Before going to the trip, the girl handed a letter to the boy, telling him not to open it if they haven't returned from the trip yet. The boy accepted the girl's request. When they returned, without the girl this time, the boy felt really distressed and lost, hating himself for the reason that he wasn't able to do anything. He then remembered the letter. He read it, in tears, finding out that the letter was a love confession from the girl.

Saruhiko can feel the heavy regret that the boy felt due to the fact that he wasn't able to do anything to stop the girl from meeting that sad fate. And the heavy feeling of loss and hopelessness.

Maybe Saruhiko would've cried so much if he watched the movie alone. After all, the movie was good enough to send slight tears on the corners of his eyes.

Near the movie's end though, he was distracted when Reisi's arm pulled him closer and whispered, "_It's all right to shed tears. I'll be here for you._"

The tears threatening to fall finally streamed down his eyes the moment he heard Reisi say those words. He still tried to hide it though, but his voice gave it all away. "_W-Why the hell would I cry?_"

Reisi chuckled and handed him a blue-black handkerchief. "_I said it's all right, _Saruhiko. _I am aware of how much it hurts to lose somebody you care about._"

He reluctantly took the handkerchief and used it to wipe his tears. That's right. Saruhiko has lost so much too. His parents. His best friend. And a friend who has been so nice to him when he felt so left out in his past clan.

As he wiped his tears with that soft handkerchief, he realized that the last person he would want to lose next is the person beside him. His King. Munakata Reisi.

After all, he cares. Even if he tries to hide it.


End file.
